Stay with Me
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Atsumina Pair. Acchan start to live by her self and takamina help her moving with the other member.


**Stay with me****  
><strong>

*hosh...*hosh...*hosh...

"Now I'll doom. I bet all the girls already at her house."

I run as fast as I can from the photoshot place. I remember when I got a call from her.

_'don't forget to help me moving tomorrow minami.'___

_'But...but...'___

_*crak..._

"*sigh, she won't let me explain and just hung up the phone yesterday."

Well, today acchan will start to live by her own. We all agree to help her moving a couple days before but suddenly I got some photoshot. I hope she could understand that.

"I gotta hurry. Luckily I have bought some drink and food for them."

Finally I go get her apartment. I ring the bell and then she open the door.

"Yes who is it?"

"Hello there acchan... I..."

*blam, she close the door as she look at me.

"He? Oiii...acchan...atsuko...open the door." I knock it repeatly so she will open it

"No! What are u doing here? I told u to come at 8 and look what time is it?"

"Okay...okay...that's my fault. But I got a photoshop today. I wanna to tell u but u already hung up the phone yesterday. I'm sorry okay! Acchan..."

No reply for her.

"Acchan I bought some food and water for u all too there. Open the door please!"

I beg to her but still no reply.

"Well, fine. I just gonna leave the food here. I'll go now."

As I wanna step my food I hear the door open. I turn back and look at her.

"Sooo... Will u forgive me?"

"If u help me right now. Come in minami."

I smile at her and then come in inside.

"Yoooooo, guuuys sorry for waiting."

"Mooouuuu, u should coming earlier minami." Miichan pout to me as bring some stuff to the kitchen

"Yeeeeaaaah, acchan start begin scary u know." Mariko chuckle and start cleaning the window.

"Aaah, I'm sorry guys. I got something to do." I bow to them.

There are miichan, nyan nyan, mariko and yuko helping acchan today. Acchan approach me and hand me a big box.

"Here, bring this to my room."

"Whoooaaaa, so heavy. What is this?"

she just smile and show me the way to her room.

"U'll find out later. Now place it in there."

"Okay. Then what else I should do?"

Acchan come approach me and we sit on the floor. She asks me to open the box.

"Open it." I nod and open the box. I surprise as I look inside.

"Whoooaaaa...this are our old photo, this are great."

"Look this picture, u are really boyish minami." She said as chuckling to me.

"Heeeey, what can I do. I'm boyish but I still a girl. I wonder why u guys always saying I'm a guy." I pout at her and she then suddenly give me a short kiss on my lips.

"Ach...ac...acchan...not right now."

"Hehehe, can't help minami, u are so cute when u are pouting."

I just sigh and she is chuckling again.

"Okay then let's get clean this room." I said and she is nod.

So, we all start cleaning and placing all the stuff there. Acchan aparto is really nice not bad big. Its so comfortable and the view from her window is beautiful. Finally after 5 hours working we finished all the work.

"Otsukaresamadeshita." Miichan shout.

"Finally we finished." Mariko relieve and wipe her sweat.

"Yuuukooo, stop clinging to me."

"But I'm tired nyan nyan. I need something to support my body and you are the perfect one." Yuko said as snuggling to nyan nyan.

"Well, thanks lot for helping me moving today guys. Let's have some food." Acchan suggest.

"That's great, what u guys wanna?"

"Since u are already helping me today I'll treat u guys a sushi." Acchan said

"Yeeeaaaaay sushi..." Miichan shout in cheer.

"Hahaha, miichan u really like to eat. Ne minami could u help me to order the sushi?" Acchan said as smiling to me.

"Sure no problem." I said as try to call the shushi shop

After I order the sushi we all have a chat together as waiting the sushi come.

"So acchan why u start living alone anyway?" Mariko ask

"Uhm... No special reason."

"Aah~ but I think your aparto is not bad big for your own. Planning to stay with someone?" Miichan said as looking at me.

I try to avoid miichan glance but suddenly acchan said something

"Well, yeah. If I find that person." She said as looking at me and that make me blush.

"Heeee... What's with that blush minami?" Yuko look at her.

"Wha...what yuko?" Why I speak stutter

"Don't tell me u wanna stay with acchan?" Yuko grin to me

"He? N...n...no... Why?" I hurry cross my hand

"So u don't want to?" Acchan said as pouting to me. Aaargh...that expression

"N...no... Its not that I don't wanna."

"So u wanna?" She then smile to me and I just keep silent to and look the other way to hide my blush.

"Mooouuuu so cute... Atsumina will start living together. Ne nyan...nyaaaan...let's move together too..." Yuko said as shaking nyan nyan body.

"Heee? Who said I want to stay with u?" Nyan nyan said as struggle from yuko hug

Suddenly

"Excuse me, sushi express."

The sushi come and we start to eat. During the dinner I think about something. What happen if I stay together with acchan. I think it would be really nice. We have been a couple for a year and I wanna be always beside her. But I haven't sure enough is this the right time whether I should stay with her.

Actually I kind a worry to leave her living alone. Since this is her first time. I guess I should be more pay attention to her.

After the dinner and help acchan clean the dishes the other member excuse their self. And now only me and acchan at her aparto.

'Gosh, now only me and her. I guess I better be going now.'

Acchan then move in front of me block my way.

"Ac...acchan..."

"Ne...minami~... Since I'm living alone now I think we could have our time now... " She said it in seductive way and warp her hand around my neck.

"Well, ac...acchan its already late. We could have our time later. I better get going now." I smile to her

"U will go this fast?" She loosen her wrap and pout to me.

"Well, tomorrow we will have practice we better take a rest now." I said and start leaving her. She then grabs my hand and hand me something

"Wait, minami. Here take this."

"Uhm?" I look at the thing that she gaves me and its a key.

"Eeh? It this..."

"That's, my aparto keys. I wanna u to have a spare."

"Ah, I... I see. Okay thank u, don't worry I'll keep it. Now I'll be going." As I wanna go she calls me again.

"Mi..minami...I'll miss u." Oooowwwwgh...that look. Not that look. I could see her sad expression.

I approach her and give a short kiss to her lips "we...well, I'll miss u too atsuko. Please be careful. If u need anything just call me." She look at me and then smile

"Don't worry, I will."

With that I begin to leave her aparto. Somehow I feel kind a guilt since this is her first time living alone.

That night as I arrive at home. I can't sleep at all I think about her. I'm worried plus its rain now. Atsuko not really like rain. She must be scare by now. Thinking about that make me uneasy. So I decided to go to her aparto again in the middle of rain. I run as fast as I can. And finally I arrive at her aparto.

Luckily she gaves me her spare key so I used it to open the front door. As I walk in the room already dark. its 12am now. I wonder if she is already sleep or not. So I walk slowly to her room and open the door. Suddenly acchan scream as the thunder sound.

"KYAAAAAAA!" She scream as cover her whole body with blanket and cover her ears.

"Atsukoo..." I hurry approach her and hug her from behind.

"Mi...minami...I scare..." She hug me tightly and I try to reasure her

"Shhh...calm down...I'm here now. U don't have to be afraid. Calm down now.."

"Minami..."

We keep hug each other until the rain start to stop. I'm laying beside her and she snuggle closer to me.

"Ne, minami... Thanks for coming.."

"Its alright. I can't sleep and always think about u. I...I'm worry. Sorry atsuko. I'm not suppose to leave u alone."

She then lift up her face to look at me.

"Minami..."

"Atsuko..."

We look each other and move our face closer until suddenly her lips press againts mine. She kiss me slowly and steady. Her hand start to cherish my cheek and then I move so I'm on the top of her. We still kiss each other and her hand snaked around my neck. She then stroke my hair and grab it. After that she pull me closer to deepen or kiss. Our kiss begin a bit rough now. I suck her upper lips. Its taste so sweet. I feel I couldn't resist the passion in my self now. I want her. I start licking her lower lips and it give me an access to her mouth. She moan at my action and I begin to explore every each of her mouth. Our tongue battle each other and I win the battle. I break from the kiss and begin to kiss her neck. It make her arch back as I begin biting, kissing and licking there give her the mark. Suddenly she grab my head and we start kissing again but then she break the kiss. We look at each other as breathing heavily.

"Ne minami..."

"Yeah..?"

"I really miss u minami."

"I miss u too atsuko."

"I want u always beside me. I wanna to feel your embrace , I wanna to kiss your lips. I want all of u. I love u minami."

"Me too atsuko." I said to her as give her a short deep kiss.

She move forward, wrap her hand around my neck and hug me tightly "please stay with me in here."

"Eehhh?" I surprise at what she saying

"U don't want to?" She said as looking at me. I look at her and smile

"I do want to live together with you. But I don't know when the right time is. I guess I haven't ready yet." I said as stroke her hair. I could see the disappointed in her eyes. I kiss her fore head as said

"I maybe haven't ready yet to stay together but I also haven't ready to let u live alone now."

"Eh? What do u mean?"

I move closer and kiss her neck as saying "I'll accompany u every day, every night until I'm sure with my decision."

She grabs my head and make my hair messy "minami..."

"Let's just keep it like that how is it?" I smile and look at her

She smile and nod "I think its better. But..." She bring me closer to her and whispered in my ear "let's have our time now minami.." I blush as I hearing that but then I smile to her.

"Sure, I love u atsuko."

"Love u too minami."

I said as we kissing each other and enjoy our night full of passion together.

FIN~ 


End file.
